Don't Mess With George Evans' Heart
by BouncesLikeJaboc
Summary: Annie never experienced detention before. Never experienced how nice George Evans was before. Annie soon finds that George was everything she'd ever wanted in a guy. But then Silver notices too...
1. Chapter 1

**Detention**

Annie rushed towards the school, her foot almost to the floor as she coaxed her car to go faster. 'C'mon, come ON!' she yelled at it. She blamed Dixon. He was supposed to bring the car to the garage because the ignition was faulty. Much as she loved her brother, he was a total pain in the ass.

Annie jerked to a stop just in time as the traffic light in front of her turned red. Annie suppressed a scream. She'd never make it on time now. And that meant detention. Especially as it was the third time that week.

The light turned green and Annie tore away, down the road and swinging into the school car park. She just about avoided mowing down Ethan as he crossed the car park. He looked kinda dazed. 'Dammit.' Annie grumbled, then stopped. She was talking to herself again. She half wished she'd run Ethan over, after the horrendous break-up he'd put her through over the weekend. In front of _everybody_. Silver had bought ice cream. Even Naomi was slightly comforting -after all, she'd been there, done that with Ethan. And Annie meant that in every sense. - To everyone else, however, Annie was just another one of Ethan's cast-offs. She contemplated reversing and taking another stab at running Ethan over.

She circled the block a couple of times and finally found a space. She swung into it and narrowly avoided hitting a super-shiny Porsche. It looked expensive and Annie didn't want to deal with its owner, whoever it belonged to. She reached down to grab her bag off the passenger side floor and resulted in hitting her head off the dashboard. She stayed with her hands clutching her head, lying sideways in the car, and felt tears spring in her eyes. Damn. She sat up again after catching sight of the clock on the dashboard. She was beyond late. Annie flung the car door open, again narrowly missing the Porsche. Oops. She saw the retreating figure of the principal - the very same principal who happened to be her father - and realised that hitting her head had saved her immediate detention. Even her own father had no qualms about giving out easy detentions. Whatever they said about bad karma, sometimes it helps. Having no idea what her hair looked like after the dashboard fiasco, Annie hobbled towards the school as fast as her four-inch heels could carry her.

***

'Annie Wilson.' A voice called from behind her. Great.

'Yeahh?' she turned and attempted to look innocent, like it was normal for students to sneak into school at this time. Well, actually it was normal. The ones that came in late just never got caught.

'Annie, this is the third time this week.' Ryan Matthew's voice was almost dripping with disapproval.

'I'm sorry Ry- I mean, Mr. Matthews.' Annie had picked up the habit of calling him Ryan from Silver, who'd given up calling him Mr. Matthews since he began dating her sister.

'I don't want to hear your apologies.' He said.

'But Mr. Matthews, I swe-'

'Detention.' He cut her off.

Annie sighed and nodded. Her dad was gonna be so pissed that it wasn't even funny. Ryan dismissed her with a sad look - he liked Annie; she was a good student and very popular but for all the right reasons. But rules were rules. Annie tottered off on her ludicrously high heels. Ryan never could get his head around why girls wore such ridiculous things. He stifled a laugh as Annie wobbled and almost fell into a locker. She righted herself and shook her auburn hair back then continued on her way to her own locker. She slammed the door open and grabbed her books. She closed the door with a flourish and rounded the corner.

Annie walked smack-bang into George Evans.

'Why don't you watch where you're going.' George said. It wasn't a question; more of an empty statement. Annie's eye's met his and he flashed her a cheeky grin.

'Ummm….' She managed. She remembered how annoying George Evans could be in class. How much of a moron he acted around school. How hung up he got about people joining the lacrosse team when he hadn't given the go-ahead - Dixon had been beaten up over that at the start of the year. But Annie realised then she had failed to notice the playful twinkle in his eye. The way his entire face lit up when he smiled….

George coughed pointedly and looked down. Annie had grabbed hold of his shirt when she walked into him and had fallen against him. She was still in that same position, leaning against his chest. She jumped back, blushing. George laughed.

'Ummm….' She searched for something normal to say. 'I.. I've got detention today.' She stuttered. _Great, well, done Annie,_ she thought.

'Then that makes too of us.' George replied. He had a baseball cap on sideways and was tilting his head to look at her.

'Oh.' Annie managed.

'I'll see you later, then, Kansas.' He said, then walked off towards wherever he was going in the first place. Annie stood for a few moments, her heart racing in an annoying manner. It was just George. Why the hell was she so excited?

'Annie?' Her dad's voice called incredulously from behind her. She cringed and turned.

'Dad…' she said.

'Why aren't you in class? That has to be detention, sweetie. You know the rules.'

Annie just nodded, not bothered to explain. If it meant seeing George again…

***

**A/N**: So… this is extremely random, but kinda cute. I love George… He's so cool! I'm only on series one, so don't tell me what happens, people, please! Did I mention I love George?!

**Up next:** Annie and George's detention-date. Can I hear a WHOOT??!…. but what's that trouble brewing on the horizon?… Oh, yeah. _Naomi. _Review, please! Love Carley xx


	2. Chapter 2

**Like, OMG! George!**

Silver:

George. Freaking George Evans. Annie had finally left planet Earth and was well on the way back to the Mothership, or Kansas, or wherever the hell she'd come from.

'…and, you know, he was all, hey, and I was all, like, OMG, I'm so sorry!' Annie said for the millionth time that morning. She was flicking her hair around like there was no tomorrow and it was really getting on my nerves.

'Girl.' I cut in after another age of 'OMG, George!'. Annie gave one last hair flick and looked at me. I had my face in my hands and my voice was muffled.

'Please, Annie, just… just shut up, okay?'

Annie pouted.

'Annie, you're not Dorothy. Cut it out. There is no place like home, which is where I'll be sending you in a minute if you don't stop.'

'I let you talk about whatever.' Annie said.

'I don't go on about Dixon all the time, and he's actually my boyfriend, whereas you just literally walked into George - '

'Actually, I fell. You see, I'm wearing -'

I silenced her with a look. 'The point is, I'm asking you to shut it. For my sake. Please. You'll see him after school, during detention. Besides, I have some gossip. I may just have to blog about it later…' I mused.

Annie, predictably, was instantly intrigued. And, even more predictably, she shut up about friggin' George Evans.

***

George:

Freaking detention again. Something to look forward to later.

That Annie girl is kinda cute.

In a 'ooh, I'm from Kansas, that's practically the middle of nowhere, my dad's the principal which means I'm a goody-two-shoes' kinda way.

Not my type, usually.

But then, what was my type? I don't have 'A Type'. Girls are my type.

Even Wizard of Oz-girls.

***

Annie wasn't looking forward to detention, despite the whole George thing.

For one thing, what were the odds of getting to sit beside him? Or even near enough so she could surreptitiously stare at him for an hour?

Unless she got there early.

Would that just look sad?

Maybe if she found out where his last class was she could go and 'accidentally' run into him and be all 'hi!'…

That'd be even sadder.

Annie frowned and plucked at the corner of her History notebook.

She had two detentions. That was two chances to get to know George Evans and maybe get him to ask her out.

Two wasn't enough.

***

Silver:

I was trying not to kill Annie but she was actually nervous going to detention, and it had nothing to do with detention itself. No, she was nervous because 'What if George talks to me?' and 'OMG, how to I look? Should I go change?'

Relax, Silver. Don't kill her.

Relax.

Don't go killing your best friend, she's the only one you have this year. And besides, you're dating her brother. Having a fight then killing her might not go down so well with Dixon.

Though if he heard about the George thing, he'd probably help me kill her.

What the hell was the girl thinking??

'Hey, Annie, it'll be fine. All good. You get through these two detentions, and your dad will forget all about it, and you'll go back to being Little Miss Kansas.'

'I HATE it when you call me that!' she wailed.

'Whatever, girl. Get a grip! It's George! He's king player of the school! George Evans!'

'What about me?'

I turned, shocked. Oh, shit.

'Nothing. What's it to you?' I was instantly defensive. Oh, shit, oh shit. I thought Annie was going to explode.

'Whatever, ladies, I have a date with detention…' George said.

'Oh, me too!' Annie said, then started giggling insanely.

Get a grip.

He's not that hot.

She could do so much better.

What about Ty? Last I'd heard, he was still available. Go flick your hair at him, Annie.

Annie was practically drooling over George now.

Please don't make me throw up.

George pretended to stretch, his arms moving back and up, showing his massive muscles, his shirt moving up and showing his well-toned six-pack.

Dixon was way hotter.

He brought his arms down and smiled. I thought Annie was about to die.

I knew I was.

***

**A/N:** _hahaha, it's so girly and random and whatever, but it's fun to write. I'm putting off doing other stuff so this is fun to do instead. Thanks to my reviewers… I love you guys… __Luvs_Kellan/Emmett__ & __FluffyHeadedGirl__… Thanks!_

_Oh, and FluffyHG? Thanks for the review, and then thanks for dissing it in school afterward… you now have my permission to hate Annie. And you won't be able to not talk to me forever. You know you won't. Besides, if we went to DD I'd end up in parental debt and would have to pay it off over the next few weeks. Which would mean no b-day prezzie for you. _

_Sorry, random. -coughs-_

_Up Next: ….. Wait and see!_

_Love you! ~ Carley xxx_


End file.
